The Avatar Academy
by imgabija.forgetyou.jk
Summary: What do you get when you add Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Jet, Haru, Yue, Suki, Meng, Teo, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, and a new proffesor in boarding school? Drama, crushes, broken hearts, and everything else you get from teenagers.


**Hi, this is my first Avatar fanfic, and I hope you like it. I do not own the characters except for Proffesor Kihan. Please enjoy, and please review!**

**Prologue**

**The Students**

Katara entered the room first, as always, Toph following tiredly behind her. They were wearing their custom clothing symbolizing their nations. Toph yawned obnoxiously, one fist near her mouth, the other in the air.

"Katara, why do we have to come so early? Class doesn't start for another half hour!"

"Toph, it's always good to be early to learn. Where's Professor Kihan?"

"Don't know, don't care. I'm going back to sleep."

She sat down in one of the desks, her head buried in her arms. Light snores filled the room, and Katara giggled. Proffesor Kihan opened the door to his classroom, not surprised to find Katara waiting there. She had grown over the last time they had seen each other, meeting right after the war had ended. He was a fire nation soldier who had always wanted to teach. It was surprising, though, that she had dragged Toph with her.

"Well, Katara, your friend is early."

Katara smiled, sitting down next to at the table next to Toph. There were two stools per table with a total of 8 tables. Katara and Toph were in front. Katara waited patiently as Proffesor Kihan shuffled through his papers and Toph slept. A big yawn escaped from Sokka's mouth as he entered the classroom with Aang by his side.

"Hey, Katara," Aang said as he placed a red daisy on her half of the table. Katara looked at it, her blue eyes twinkling expressionless. "Thank you," she mumbled. and Aang pecked her on the cheek. Katara nodded, closing her eyes. Sokka pulled out what appeared to a lunch box.

"Guess what Gran Gran packed me for lunch?"

"Meat," Katara stated. Sokka had been packed meat every single day, obviously. Sokka and Aang sat down at the table next to them, and the first row had been filled. Proffesor Kihan gave a stern look to Aang for kissing Katara. His look disappeared as Zuko with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee appeared.

Zuko glanced at Katara quickly, and Katara smirked a bit, but Mai pulled Zuko away into a table on the last row. Azula and Ty Lee passed Katara, but Azula stopped at Toph. She snapped her fingers, a blue flame escaping her fingertips. Toph yelped, her eys wide awake. Azula laughed, and Ty Lee pushed her away before Proffesor Kihan would notice. They took the table next to Zuko's.

Haru and Jet rushed inside, handing Katara loads of flowers. Aang felt disturbed, yet happy as Katara rejected them. They rushed into the table behind her, Jet being lucky to be the one to sit behind her. Katara groaned, her cheek resting on her hand. Yue and Suki walked in gracefully together, smiling to Sokka flirtaciously. They sat behind him, and Sokka smiled happily to himself, resting his back on the table behind him.

Meng quietly entered the room, staring at Aang with admiration. Toph sunk her head below, her hands trembling slightly. Katara knew her friend had fallen for her boyfriend, and Katara was not upset. She had a crush on someone else's boyfriend as well.

Proffesor Kihan cleared his throat.

"Well, let's get-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Teo rolled his rolling glider over to a leftover table on the same row as Meng's. Teo smiled weakly at Proffesor Kihan, and he shook his head, stepping in front of the class.

"Welcome to the Avatar Academy. This academy will be very strict with its pupils so we do not tolerate misbehavior. Now, I shall take attendance."

Proffesor Kihan called out the names, and when Katara's name was called, Azula whispered a rude comment, and Katara fumed at it. Proffesor Kihan gave out his second stern look of the day, and Azula shrugged it off. Well, those were the students. Now... the drama of boarding school.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated and will be thanked out loud!**


End file.
